


Accidental Incidentals

by Transparenseas



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparenseas/pseuds/Transparenseas
Summary: When one of their vans breaks down, Woonggi is forced to sit on Kyungho's lap for the ride home. Unbeknownst to the other members it leaves him with a little "problem." Panicked and embarrassed with his reaction to his hyung, Woonggi hides himself in his room until Kyungho comes looking for him. After a brief conversation, the two of them decide that maybe it's time to explore their mutual attraction.
Relationships: Cha Woonggi/Jang Kyungho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t enough room in the van. 

Of course, the other van that they usually rode half of the members in had to break down on it’s way to pick them up from their most recent Music Bank performance. Leaving the members no choice but to squish ten young adult men into a vehicle meant to comfortably seat seven, plus their driver/manager. It came to no one’s surprise that Woonggi was the one forced to sit on another member’s lap, being the youngest and one of the smallest in the group.

So he sat, eyes straight ahead, white teeth digging into the meat of his lower lip as the overstuffed van lurched towards its destination during rush hour traffic. The members groaned every time the van came to an abrupt stop, causing them to bump and brush against one another as they sat packed like sardines. Woonggi was no exception, a low noise gurgling in his throat every time he felt Kyungho’s chest press closer against his back, or his arms tighten around Woongi’s waist to make sure he wasn’t jostled too much. 

He could feel the heat of Kyungho’s palms on the tops of his thighs, the older male’s hands resting loosely on his jean clad legs. His own were clasped tightly together in his lap, palms sweaty, and fingers twitching nervously with each jerk of the van. He swallowed thickly when the van finally came to a full stop, their manager turning his head to inform them that they had arrived back at their dorms.

Woonggi waited until the door slid open and the members blocking his exit shuffled out with baited breath, his body moving of its own accord to relieve him of his current position. His knees nearly buckled when he stood, the same warm fingers that had just been resting against his thigh wrapping around his wrist from behind to steady him. He squeaked out a thank you and pulled his wrist free, scrambling to exit the vehicle and darting inside quickly. 

He breezed past the other members, kicking his shoes off as he entered their dorm, and made a beeline for the bedroom he shared with five other members. He silently prayed that no one would follow him and leave him to wallow in his own misery as he slammed the door shut and face planted onto his bunk. He let out an annoyed grunt, turning his face to stare at the wall with a scowl, his heart still thundering in his chest after running all the way there.

“Man, what did you do to Woonggi?”

Donggeon teased, slapping Kyungho lightly on the shoulder when he entered the living area of the dorm. 

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything.”

Kyungho furrowed his brow, his lips pursed as he tried to think of anything he could have done to upset the younger male.

“Who did what to my baby?”

Jaeyun shouted from the bathroom, the door slightly cracked as he finished washing his hands. 

“No one did anything. I think..”

Kyungho was still puzzled as to why they were asking what he had done, unaware that the youngest member of their group had bolted his way through the dorm and into their shared bedroom.

“Well he took off running as soon as he got out of the van and didn’t stop until he had slammed the bedroom door behind him. Someone did something.”

Donggeon shrugged.

“Maybe one of us should go talk to him?”

Jisu offered, his eyes bouncing from member to member expectantly.

“I’ll-”

Jaeyun started, finally stepping out of the bathroom.

“I’ll go.”

Kyungho interrupted, smiling apologetically when Jaeyun pouted at him in response.

“Everyone seems to think I did something to upset him and maybe I did. I should be the one to talk to him if he’s upset because of me.”

Kyungho explained, patting Jaeyun on the shoulder as he passed him on his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He sucked in a sharp breath as he lifted his hand to rap on the door softly, his knuckles bumping against the hardwood.

“Woonggi. It’s me. Can I come in?”

Kyungho called softly, his hand only moving to the doorknob when he heard a muffled “Okay.”

He pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it with a click behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only light slipping in through the cracks between the blinds from the street lamps outside. They came to rest on the lump that he gathered was the other male and he shook his head, trying not to chuckle. 

Woonggi had a tendency to crumple up in his bed when he was unhappy about something and now was no exception. He pouted as the footsteps neared the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping down as Kyungho seated himself next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, keeping his face turned towards the wall as he was not yet ready to face the other male. 

“Is everything okay?”

Kyungho started carefully, making sure to keep his hands to himself and not startle Woonggi.

“‘m fine..”

Woonggi mumbled, still not looking at Kyungho.

Kyungho sighed, a deep sigh, his stomach knotting at the idea that he had done something to upset Woonggi to the point that he wouldn’t talk at all.

“Everyone seems to think I did something to upset you, so if I did, I’m sorry.”

Kyungho offered, watching the younger male stiffen up and relax again, a soft noise his only response.

“I’m not sure what I did and you don’t seem ready to talk about it, but when you are, let me know yeah? So I don’t do it again.”

Kyungho smiled weakly, despite it being at Woonggi’s back and he nervously smoothed out the wrinkled comforter next to his thigh while he waited for a reply. When he received none, he frowned, accepting the other’s silence as his cue to leave.

“Alright, well, I’ll be in the living room with the others. Feel free to join us when you’re ready, or take a nap if you need to.”

Kyungho stood then, eyes roaming over Woonggi one more time before he turned to make his way out of the room.

“The van..”

Woonggi’s voice was soft, but loud enough for Kyungho to hear that he had spoken.

“The van?”

Kyungho questioned, turning back around to meet Woongi’s gaze. The other male had rolled over to face him now, owlish eyes blinking at him through the dim light of the room. 

“In the van... “

Woonggi swallowed, sucking in a breath before he continued. He could feel Kyungho’s eyes on him and it made him anxious all over again, his eyes darting to stare at the wall just past Kyungho’s shoulder, rather than directly at his face.

“Your arms.”

A pause.

“You had your arms around me… and..”

Another pause.

“And your hands on my legs..”

Kyungho tilted his head, unsure of where Woonggi was going with this. It wasn’t the first time he had hugged Woongi, nor the first time the younger male had been seated in another member’s lap when there wasn’t enough room. He was merely keeping his arms around him so that he didn’t fall when the van stopped suddenly because the seatbelt wouldn’t fit around both of them.

“I could feel you breathing.. On my neck.”

Woonggi continued, his eyes still focused anywhere but on Kyungho’s face.

“It bothered me.”

Kyungho opened his mouth to reply, to offer some sort of apology, but Woonggi started to speak again before he was able to.

“It made me feel all warm and my heart started beating really fast..”

Woonggi finally let his eyes slide to fall on Kyungho’s, his face flushed pink and warm.

“But I didn’t hate it.”

Woonggi finished, letting out a strangled noise, and burying his face in his pillow.

Kyungho blinked, realization dawning on him, and he fought to hold back a laugh. He didn’t want the younger male to misunderstand him, but when he himself finally understood what the problem was, he was relieved. He took a step closer to the bed, stopping just at the edge, and he called out gently to Woonggi.

“Woonggi-ah..”

No reply.

“Cha Woonggi.”

Kyungho’s voice was a little louder, a little firmer, but still gentle as he settled down next to the grumpy male. His next words were loaded, they could either ruin their relationship or change the entirety of its course.

“Are you attracted to me?”

Woongi nearly shot up out of his bed he turned so fast, resting on his elbow with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“Am, what?”

Woonggi tried to argue, panic flooding his features as reality settled in. Kyungho knew how he felt. He had told him in a roundabout way and now he was scared.

Kyungho watched Woonggi’s expressions shift from shocked, to confused, to frightened in a matter of seconds. He could tell by his reaction that the other male had genuinely meant the worse he had spoken just moments ago and that he needed to reassure him.

“Woonggi-ah, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry.”

Kyungho started, careful of the short distance between the two of them.

“I.. You don’t think I’m gross?”

Woonggi asked, his eyes downcast and his full lips pouting.

“No. Why would I think you’re gross?”

Kyungho asked.

Woonggi shrugged, not looking up.

“I heard the girls talking… About.. How boys liking other boys is weird. They said it’s gross. I’m weird. I’m gross.”

Woonggi whined, throwing himself back down on his bed. He was openly supportive of the LGBTQ community, despite not being fully out himself, and he still worried about the way people might be judging him sometimes. He was an idol and he had an image to uphold, if not for the sake of himself, but for the sake of everyone else in the group. He knew it wasn’t a bad thing to be gay, but he was still young and impressionabe. Sometimes the harsh words of others overruled his own sense of pride.

“Well, if you’re weird and gross, then I guess I’m weird and gross. Chihoon and Sungmin must be weird and gross, too.”

Kyungho shook his head, finally letting out a relieved laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”

Woonggi muttered, turning his face to glare up at Kyungho as if he had missed the entirety of what Kyungho had just said.

“Because I thought I did something horrible to make you hate me, but you were just worried about your feelings being abnormal.”

Kyungho explained, smiling when Wooggi’s glare softened and he let out a soft huff.

“Listen.. It’s not _weird_ to have feelings for someone of the same gender or sex. Yes, it’s not widely accepted in Korea yet, and it’s “ _different”_ , but that doesn’t mean that there’s anything wrong with you or that you’re gross. You like who you like. You just happen to like boys. Who knows, maybe you like boys and girls both. I do.”

Kyungho shrugged, offering Woonggi the best consolation that he could, disclosing his own sexuality. He knew how hard it was to be out in the industry. It was hard enough for normal people to be out, let alone a recently debuted idol. He knew what people said, what people thought, but he also knew that he was who he was and that no one could change that. He had learned to be comfortable with himself and he hoped that Woonggi would be able to do the same without any reservations. 

“You do?”

Woonggi’s wide eyes were back, one hidden by the way his face was still smashed against his pillow.

“Yeah, I do.”

Kyungho shrugged.

“Do you like anyone now?”

Woonggi asked cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Hmmm… I haven’t really thought about it, actually.”

Kyungho shrugged again.

Woonggi nodded slowly, the slight disappointment on his features evading Kyungho’s eyes.

“It's not like we spend much time with anyone outside of the company. Everyone is pretty much focused on training right now. Have I ever checked out the other guys in the changing room? Sure, but I never put too much thought into it beyond _Oh hey, Minsu’s ass looks good today_.”

Woonggi visibly baulked at the comment, his expression turning sour again.

“What about me?”

He mumbled, his face tucked against his pillow muffling the words.

“Ah.. You’re cute, but you’re a baby.”

Kyungho laughed, finally reaching out one hand to ruffle Woonggi’s hair. 

Woonggi grunted, swatting at Kyungho’s hand and smashing his hair down, a scowl on his lips before muttering a response.

“I’m not a baby.”

“Yes, you are. A cute baby.”

Kyungho grinned, teasing the other male.

“You’re not even a year older than me.”

Woonggi argued, sitting up so that he was eye level with Kyungho.

Kyungho was taller than Woongi by 8cm, but when they were sitting it wasn’t as obvious. Kyungho found himself staring at Woonggi, his eyes taking in every inch of his face; from his furrowed brows, to the bridge of his nose, to his high cheekbones, and finally to his pouting lips. 

“If I’m such a baby, then how come you were hard?”

Woonggi chided, his features shifted into one full of mirth, rather than the nervousness that had been there just before.

“I- What?”

Kyungho nearly choked on his own saliva, Woonggi’s words shaking him to the core.

“In the van.”

Woonggi leaned ever so slightly closer to Kyungho.

“When I was sitting in your lap, I could feel it.”

Kyungho swallowed, blinking at the younger male. It was his turn to be caught off guard, his mind buzzing with anxious noise at the fact that Woongi had noticed his “problem” in the van.

“You- You were squirming around a lot and the van kept stopping abruptly, so your butt was rubbing against me. It’s-”  
  


The words caught in Kyungho’s throat. He coughed.

“It’s only normal.”

He finished, his matter of fact statement trembling only slightly.

Woonggi made a clicking sound with his tongue, his face shifting into a thoughtful expression as he shifted back into his original position.

“But Jisu-hyung never got hard when I sat in _hi_ s lap.”

“Jisu-hyung isn’t gay.”

Kyungho shot back, unaware that his argument would hurt him more than help him.

“Hmmm.. Since he doesn’t like boys, he won’t get hard; but you like boys _and_ girls, so you just get hard for anyone then? Or..”

Woonggi paused for a moment.

“Are you attracted to me?”  
  
He smirked slightly, the smugness at using Kyungho’s own words against him showing on his features.

Kyungho stared at Woonggi blankly, unsure of how to react to what he had just said. Sure, Woonggi was attractive. He had full, red lips, like he often found himself drawn to on the girls he was attracted to. His eyes were big and bright. His skin was soft and his ass was plump, but not too fat. However, underneath his fluffy exterior he had a firm body, toned from hours of training and performing. He also had a mouth on him that could put a sailor to shame and a smouldering glare that could quiet down even the rowdiest members when he was angry. 

Woonggi was, in fact, the perfect mesh of feminine and masculine. There was no denying that and Kyungho decided to push back if Woonggi wanted to press his buttons. His eyes narrowed slightly. His lips quirked up into a smirk of their own as he shifted forward, crowding into Woonggi’s space.

“So what if I am?”

He challenged, grinning at the startled expression that shifted across Woonggi’s features.

“What?”

Woonggi spluttered, falling back onto the bed, his awkward movement to escape Kyungho’s closeness a little too quick for his body to register. He stared up at him with wide eyes, his hair haloed around his head on his pillow, looking like something out of an indie film.

“You asked if I’m attracted to you.”

Kyungho started, shrugging as he shifted his weight onto both arms.

“Maybe I am.”

He crawled towards the other male, decreasing the gap between them with every shift of his muscles. He stopped when his body hovered just over Woonggi’s, his arms and legs caging in the younger male. His eyes bore down into the big brown orbs that stared up at him, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Woonggi went rigid, visibly flinching as Kyungho leaned closer to his face, their lips mere centimeters apart. He could feel the other male’s hot breath on his cheek, his head turned slightly away at the last second.

“Are you scared, Woonggi-ah?”

Kyungho whispered, his voice sounding a thousand miles away to the younger male.

“I don’t know.”

Woonggi’s reply was soft, his voice trembling slightly.

Kyungho turned his cheek so that he was looking directly into Woonggi’s eyes. He could see that the younger male was nervous, if not scared, but there was also a hint of curiosity hidden beneath the anxiety.

Woonggi looked away.

“Woongi-ah…”

Kyungho cooed, his voice much gentler than it had been when he was crowding in on the other male. He frowned when Woonggi kept his eyes directed towards the wall, shifting to rest his weight on his elbow. He brought one hand to cup Woongi’s cheek, startling the other into looking at him again. He laughed.

“You really are cute.”

Woongi felt his face flush, his cheeks turning pink and they puffed out as he huffed in annoyance.

“I’m not cute.”

He argued, the arms at his sides shifting to cross over his chest defiantly.

“You’re definitely cute. There’s nothing wrong with being cute.”

Kyungho stated plainly, rubbing his thumb in circles against the warm skin of Woonggi’s cheek.

“Girls are cute. I’m not a girl.”

Woongi spat, turning his face away from Kyungho again.

“Babies are cute, too. Babies can be boys. You’re a baby, so you’re cute.”

Kyungho teased, snorting when the other male growled lowly and puffed out his cheeks even further.

“You don’t want to be my baby?”

His tone was even, despite his insides shaking. He was half joking, half serious with his question. He had always been attracted to the younger male, but as he said he didn’t put much thought into it; until today. 

Woonggi blinked up at Kyungho, his face turning even redder and his cheeks deflating. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and finally mumbled a reply.

“I do.”

  
  


He bit down on the inside of his cheek, chewing at it and causing it to pucker; his eyes once again shifting around nervously.

Kyungho’s eyes went wide as saucers and he swallowed thickly before sucking in a shaky breath and steeling his resolve. 

“Can I kiss you?”

His voice was low and wavered slightly, his eyes finally back to their normal size. He studied Woonggi’s features carefully, his body stock still as he waited for the other to answer him.

Woonggi peeked up at Kyungho shyly, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks. He was already warm, both of their bodies generating too much heat, but he could feel himself heating up even more. He nodded his head slowly, giving Kyungho his permission and he let out a soft squeak when Kyungho quickly closed the gap between their lips.

Woonggi’s lips were softer than Kyungho had imagined them to be. They were pillowy and warm, but slightly chapped from Woonggi’s bad habit of chewing on them when he was bored. He kept the pressure light, but firm, not in any rush to deepen the kiss.

Woonggi’s eyelashes fluttered when he felt Kyungho’s breath on his cheek, the other male having parted from him for air, the hand on his other cheek warm, but comfortable. He breathed through his nose, the sound of it shaky and a little high pitched. He moved his hands to rest on Kyungho’s chest, unsure of what else to do with them and he let out a short whine when Kyungho pulled away suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungho blinked down at Woonggi, the other male a sight for sore eyes. His cheeks were redder than ever, his eyes were cloudy, and his lips shimmered with saliva under the dim light. He was picture perfect if you were to ask Kyungho.

“Why’d you stop?”

Woonggi asked quietly, wondering if he had done something to make Kyungho want to stop kissing him.

“You put your hands on my chest, I thought you were pushing me away… Was I wrong?”

Kyungho asked, puzzled.

“Ah..”

Woonggi let out a soft giggle, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“I wanted to touch you… I didn’t know what else to do with them, so I just put them there.”  
  
He explained, lightly patting Kyungho’s chest with both hands.

“Oh.”

Kyungho said dumbly, slowly registering that Woonggi probably wanted this as much as he did.

“Here…”

After a moment his brain finally started functioning again and he moved the hand that had been resting on Woonggi’s cheek to lightly wrap his fingers around his wrist. He carefully guided Woonggi’s arm around his own shoulder and rested the younger male’s hand against the back of his neck before releasing his wrist.  
  


Woonggi followed Kyungho’s lead, moving his other arm to wrap around Kyungho’s shoulder and he dropped his hand just above the other. He could feel the fresh undercut Kyungho had gotten for this comeback, the short hairs soft and fuzzy against his fingertips. 

“Better now?”

Kyungho teased, smiling down at Woonggi as he settled back down on his elbows and hovered close to Woonggi’s face again. 

Woonggi nodded, his fingers shifting apart and the back together again, rubbing lightly against Kyungho’s scalp.

“Good.”

Kyungho grinned, dipping his face down to capture Woongi’s lips in another kiss. It was a little more heated than the first one, lips parted and breaths mingling together. He nudged Woongi’s nose with his own when they parted for air, his voice thick and raspy.

“Open your mouth a little bit.”

Woonggi stared up at him for a moment before opening his mouth, his pink tongue slightly visible between his parted lips. 

Kyungho tilted his face down, carefully sucking Woonggi’s plump lower lip between his own, the tip of his tongue gliding along the flesh. He released it and gave the same attention to Woonggi’s upper lip before sealing their mouths together. He dipped his tongue past the seam of Woonggi’s lips, gently licking into his mouth and eliciting a soft noise from the other male.

Woonggi was startled by the invasive tongue at first, letting out a soft squeak, but relaxing after a moment. He let Kyungho lead the kiss, happy that the other male took his time and didn’t rush him. He gathered up his courage and closed his lips around Kyungho’s tongue and sucked on it, the tip of his own tongue brushing against it softly. 

Kyungho groaned in response to Woonggi’s actions, surprised at the initiative that the other male took. He let Woonggi suck on his tongue, happy to give up control for the time being if it meant that Woonggi was comfortable. He smiled against Woonggi’s lips when the younger male parted them, freeing his tongue. He dipped his tongue back inside of Woonggi’s mouth, tracing the line of his teeth, before seeking out his tongue.

Woonggi felt the warm pressure of Kyungho’s tongue against his own, delving deeper inside of his mouth than it had prior. He let his own tongue slide against it, mapping out the length of it and enjoying the way it felt inside of his mouth. He groaned softly as they continued to kiss, his legs shifting uncomfortably between Kyungho’s.

Kyungho sensed the movement, Woonggi’s outer thighs brushing against his inner thighs. He parted from Woonggi to gaze down at him, the younger male looking like a wet dream even after nothing but a brief make out session. He sensed no hesitation or discomfort from Woongi, but he was sure that he had felt him squirming and heard him make a displeased sound.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungho titled his head slightly, his long bangs falling into his eyes as he searched Woonggi’s eyes for any sign that he wanted to stop.

“It hurts..”

Woonggi mumbled, shyly looking away.

“What hurts?”

Kyungho frowned, concern etched in his features.

Woongi shifted his legs again, this time lifting his hips just enough that Kyungho could feel the pressure of Woongi’s arousal against his thigh.

“Oh.”

Kyungho blinked, finally registering that Woonggi was uncomfortable due to having an erection. It didn’t help that he was wearing skin tight jeans. 

“Off.”

Woonggi pleaded, looking up at Kyungho with big, dark eyes, a pout already forming on his lips.

“You want me to take off your pants?”

Kyungho needed to be sure that’s what was being asked of him before getting too far ahead of himself.

Woonggi nodded, pout on full display.

Kyungho swallowed thickly, his eyes slipping from Woonggi’s face and making a slow sweep of his torso to where he was obviously straining in his jeans. He cleared his throat, nodding more to himself than to Woonggi and he shifted his weight so that he could slide down the younger male’s body. He stopped when he had settled over Woongi’s shins, his hands hovering over the waistband of Woonggi’s jeans. He glanced back up to Woonggi one last time before he popped the button of his jeans and carefully slid down the zipper.

Woonggi heaved a sigh of relief when Kyungho finally started to tug the tight fabric off of his hips and down his legs, shifting them to make the slide easier. He kicked his feet when the jeans got stuck at his ankles, making an irritated noise, but settling down again once the offending garment was no longer in his sight. He felt better having the jeans removed, but he was still hard, and it was still slightly uncomfortable; his boxer briefs stretched thin against his straining arousal.

Kyungho had made quick work of removing Woonggi’s jeans, focusing on getting the clothing off of the younger male, and trying not to get lost in staring at the obvious wet spot on the front of Woonggi’s boxer briefs. He stayed where he was once he had tossed the jeans to the floor, his lips closed in a tight line when he finally let himself look. His eyes trailed up Woonggi’s legs first. The fact that Woonggi spent most of his free time dancing even when he wasn’t practicing was apparent. Woongi was thin, but muscular in all the right places that dancer should be, leaving Kyungho speechless despite having seen Woonggi in shorts previously.

Woonggi tilted his chin down to see what was keeping Kyungho seated at his feet for so long, his lips quirking into a small smirk when he caught the way the other male was staring dumbly at his thighs.

“Like what you see?”

Kyungho was pulled out of his own head, blinking up at Woonggi, who was grinning at him and wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. He sucked on his teeth before slapping one of Woonggi’s thighs playfully.

“Aish.”

Woonggi cackled in response, letting his head fall back against his pillow. He settled there comfortably, letting Kyungho take his time ogling him now that he was freed from the restraints of his jeans and his arousal wasn’t as much of a bother.

Kyungho rolled his eyes before letting them fall back to where they had lain just before, a soft hum rumbling in his throat. He shifted forward, dropping his hands to the outside of Woonggi’s shins and sliding them along his soft skin, past his knees to rest on his thighs. His hands were warm, radiating heat against Woonggi’s skin, and he continued to trail them up and over Woongi’s hips. He could feel Woongi shudder against his touch, the younger male’s skin beginning to raise with goose pimples.

Woonggi sucked in a breath as Kyungho’s hands traveled up his body, leaving his skin tingling in their wake. He closed his eyes and let his lips part, his mouth hanging open on a soft noise. He could feel the fabric of his shirt shifting, sliding along his sides with Kyungho’s hands, the cool air of the room kissing his flushed skin. He shifted his arms to raise them over his head, assuming that Kyungho was going to pull his shirt off as well, but glanced down when it stopped at his armpits.

“You look cute like that.”

Kyungho grinned up at him from where he was leaning over his chest.

Woonggi let out a grunt and dropped his arms, scowling at Kyungho, who snorted in response.

Kyungho released the bunched fabric of Woonggi’s shirt in favor of smoothing his hands along the newly revealed skin, his fingers dancing over Woonggi’s torso. Woongi had barely visible abs, but Kyungho could feel them flex under his touch, his hands traveling down and back up Woongi’s stomach. He moved one hand to rest on the mattress next to Woonggi’s shoulder, and leaned his weight on it.

“You’re hard here, too.”

Kyungho whispered, leaning close to Woonggi’s ear, the thumb of his free hand brushing against a pebbled nipple. 

Woonggi sucked in sharp breath, letting it out shakily when Kyungho pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger lightly. 

“You’re always so cute, who knew you could look so sexy, too?”

  
Kyungho teased, his breath grazing Woonggi’s ear as he spoke. He circled Woongi’s nipple with his thumb, his lips moving to capture the lobe of Woongi’s ear between them. He could feel the way the younger male tensed up, Woongi’s chest expanding when he inhaled sharply, a low chuckle escaping his own parted lips. He ducked his head lower, pressing his lips hotly against the underside of Woonggi’s ear. He could tell that other male was having a hard time keeping quiet, the sound Woongi’s breathing noisy and interrupted by soft whimpers every time Kyungho grazed his teeth against his skin.

He moved to rest his forehead against Woonggi’s temple, his own breathing labored from the strain of his arousal. He draped his arm across Woonggi’s torso, leaving his nipple swollen and hard. He closed his eyes for a moment, just taking in the scent of Woonggi’s strawberry shampoo and the sound of his breathing. 

“Does it still hurt?”

He finally asked, alluding to Woongi’s still hard cock, his eyes shifting to glance down at it when he opened them again. 

Woonggi nodded slowly, feeling overwhelmed by the arousal buzzing in his body. 

“Can I touch you?”

Kyungho asked next, his body completely still as he let Woonggi process his words. 

Woonggi nodded again.

Kyungho raised himself onto both elbows, hovering over the younger male.

“I need you to say it, Woonggi.”

Kyungho didn’t want to take a simple gesture as permission and waited patiently for the other male to speak.

“Yes. Please, Kyungho.”

Woonggi finally spoke, his voice cracking and shaking with restraint.

“Please what?”

“Pleasetouchme.”

It came out in a rush, Woonggi squeezing his eyes shut as soon as the words came out, embarrassed to be asking for such a thing from his friend and hyung.

“Okay.”

Kyungho stated simply, smiling when Woonggi popped one eye open to peer up at him. He dipped his head down, kissing Woonggi softly, and tugging on his bottom lip before reaching one hand down between their bodies to rest just above Woonggi’s arousal.

“Just tell me if you don’t like it, or want me to stop and I will, okay?”

Kyungho offered, only moving to cup Woonggi through the thin fabric when he received a soft ‘okay’ in response. He watched the way Woonggi’s facial expression shifted, his eyes widening and then falling halfway shut, his lips parting on a soft moan. He could feel the wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs where Woonggi had leaked precum, his fingers curling to wrap around him through the blue material. 

The slide was a little rough when Kyungho started to stroke him carefully, getting him used to the feeling of being touched by someone else before touching him directly. After a few moments of fabric rubbing against him rather than Kyungho’s hand, Woongi let out an annoyed sound, wanting to feel something better.

“Off.”

He demanded for a second time.

Kyungho looked up at him from where he was focused on watching the wet spot grow larger with each stroke of his hand, a low noise coming out of his nose. He didn’t wait for Woonggi to make his demand again, releasing him in favor of slipping his fingertips into the waistband of his undergarment. He tugged on it carefully, sliding the boxer briefs down easily with the help of Woonggi raising his hips, and he let them rest just above his knees. He moved his hand along Woonggi’s inner thigh, fingertips tracing a line from his knee to his hip bone, before reaching its final destination and wrapping around Woonggi’s cock. 

“Even your dick is cute.”

Kyungho noted, his voice low and smooth, despite the teasing undertone. He laughed when Woonggi responded by hitting him in the chest.

“Look how small and pink it is.”

He teased, earning himself another slap and a groan from Woonggi. 

His cock _was_ small, like Kyungho said, but only in comparison to himself. Kyungho was above average in the dick department, but he was also taller than average for his age. Woonggi was built small, so it suited him to not be too large in that area.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you. It is cute, though.”

He added at the end, expecting to get hit again, but getting nothing in response but a pouting Woonggi.

“I don’t know why you hate being called cute so much. It’s a compliment. Everyone thinks you’re cute and they don’t need to see you looking like this...”

Kyungho mused, his hand slowly starting to slide up and down Woongi’s cock. He pressed a warm cheek against Woonggi’s, his eyes trained on the place where the head of Woongi’s cock would disappear and reappear within the circle of his hand. The slide was much easier now that there was nothing stifling it, the still leaking precum making for an easy glide. He rubbed his thumb across the tip of Woonggi’s cock on an upstroke, causing the younger male to jerk and moan in surprise. 

Woonggi felt good. He had masturbated before, but it paled in comparison to having someone else touching him. He had long since let his eyes fall shut, his breath coming out in pants as he let the new sensations wash over him. His skin was on fire, his body prickling with a new wave of heat with each passing of Kyungho’s fist over his cock. He felt like he could melt into his mattress. He only opened his eyes to glance at the other male when he felt his body shift away and his hand stop it’s ministrations before it too pulled away. 

His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he blinked down at Kyungho, the other male tugging his boxer briefs the rest of the way off. He watched quietly for a moment, expecting Kyungho to go back to what he was doing once he was rid of the garment. He was startled to find Kyungho moving to settle between his thighs instead, one hand on his hip and the other tying his hair up out of his face with a band he had pulled out of his back pocket.

“What are you doing?”

Woonggi mumbled, honestly confused about what was happening. 

“Hopefully making you feel good.”

Kyungho supplied, the hand that had just finished tying up his hair moving to grip the base of Woonggi’s cock. He lowered his face and parted his lips, his tongue slipping past them to glide along the underside of Woonggi’s cock, earning him a shuddering moan in response. He was pleased with the way Woonggi reacted, his tongue swiping across the tip and lapping up the precum that had collected there. He licked it clean with one motion, then bowed his head, taking Woonggi into his waiting mouth.

Woonggi jerked involuntarily, his hips held down by Kyungho’s free hand, a strangled noise breaking out between his parted lips. He had never felt anything like Kyungho’s mouth on him, the wet heat almost unbearable. He clawed at the comforter beneath him, his eyes rolling back in his head, and his mind going foggy.

“Holy shit..”

The curse startled Kyungho, his eyes darting to look up at the younger male’s face. He was greeted with a glorious sight, Woonggi’s pleasure written all over his face. It was enough to push him onward, sinking down lower and taking Woonggi’s entire length into his mouth. He stopped when he felt the head bump against the back of his throat, the size just enough to fill his mouth without choking him. He hesitated before sliding back to the tip, getting used to the weight of Woonggi on his tongue. 

Woonggi tasted like skin and sweat, having not had the time to shower after their live stage, but Kyungho wasn’t bothered by it at all. He bobbed his head up and down in a slow motion, his tongue dragging along the underside with each stroke, his lips sealed tight around the hardened flesh. He dropped one hand to cup Woonggi’s balls, his fingers stroking the soft skin and squeezing gently as he sucked on just the head of Woonggi’s cock. He dragged his tongue along the tip again, digging the tip of it into Woonggi’s slit and he was rewarded with a muffled moan. 

Woonggi was overwhelmed, unsure of what to do with his hands. He had long since dug his fingers into the comforter, nearly tearing it with how hard he was gripping it. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hanging open and spewing forth whimpers and moans, occasionally littered with a curse when Kyungho did something that felt exceptionally good. He finally threw one arm across his face, covering his mouth to muffle the moans that were coming at an alarming rate; knowing that the others were just outside the room. 

Kyungho sank back down along Woonggi’s length, his tongue swirling around the sides this time. He felt Woonggi’s hips jerk with the motion. He picked up his pace finally, bobbing his head up and down with a steady rhythm, noting when Woonggi’s moans became louder despite his attempts to keep himself quiet. He could feel the way Woonggi’s thighs started to tremble, his hips squirming beneath Kyungho’s grasp, and he could hear the younger male sputtering out insensible words just before he came. It was sudden, yet pleasing when the younger male twitched on his tongue, white ropes of cum spilling onto it. He swallowed it down carefully, not releasing Woonggi from his lips until he had licked him clean, slowly sliding off of his length as it softened.

Woonggi’s chest was heaving, his breaths coming in the form of wheezes, his arm still draped over his face. His cheeks were flushed and stained with tears, the sensations of his first blow job almost too much for him to handle. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes fluttering open to stare up into Kyungho’s after the older male had crawled back up to rest beside him. He took in the sight of Kyungho hovering closely, his eyes warm, his lips slick with spit, and his hair pulled into a tiny, ridiculous ponytail on the top of his head. He couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh, reaching over to swat at it playfully.

“Feeling better?”

Kyungho asked, one hand moving to brush Woonggi’s sweaty bangs off of his forehead. 

“Yeah…”

Woonggi replied.

“Thank you.”

He added softly, knowing that Kyungho wasn’t looking for thanks.

“Any time.”

Kyungho answered, fully meaning what he had said. He had enjoyed himself, teaching Woonngi what it meant to be taken care of and sharing the experience with him.

“What about you?”

Woonggi mumbled, his eyes having shifted to where Kyungho was still straining in his own jeans. 

Kyungho let his eyes follow Woonggi’s line of sight, chuckling when he realized the younger had noticed his own little problem.

“It’s fine. I can take care of it myself after you calm down.”

He explained, shrugging.

“I could help..”

Woonggi offered shyly, his eyes shifting back up to meet Kyungho’s.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Kyungho assured him, not expecting the younger male to reciprocate. He hadn't done what he had in order to receive anything in return. He had simply wanted to make Woonggi feel good.

“I know, but I want to.”

Woonggi was short with his words, his resolve to do something for Kyungho firm.

Kyungho stared at him in shock for a moment, part of his mind telling him to refuse the offer, the other part making his cock twitch in his pants. He swallowed before nodding slowly and sitting up, turning on the bed to slide off of it. He turned to face Woonggi, his hands hovering over the button and zipper of his pants.

“Only your hand, though, okay? You don’t need to push yourself the first time.”

Kyungho chided, only popping the button and pulling down the zipper when Woonggi offered a small nod in response. He slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down with his pants and stepping out of them when they hit the floor. He stepped up to the edge of the bed, turning and sitting back down on it, cock on full display for Woonggi to take in before making any move to touch it.

Woonggi’s eyes widened when Kyungho dropped his pants, his hard cock bouncing in the air as it was freed. It was quite a bit bigger than his own, but looked the same otherwise, the tip shining with precum. He scooted closer to Kyungho when he took a seat on the bed, his eyes squinted as he stared at the pulsating erection in front of him. He made no move to touch it, though he wanted to, hesitating only out of fear of not doing it right. Kyungho had made him feel so good and he was afraid that his own inexperience would ruin things.

Kyungho could see the wheels turning in Woonggi’s head by the way he furrowed his brows and pursed his lips as he took in the sight of his naked lower body. He wasn’t going to force him to do anything, so he leaned back on one arm, the other moving so that he could wrap his fingers around his own cock. He gripped it at the base loosely, but firmly, his head lolling back when he shifted his hand to the tip and back down. He could feel Woonggi’s eyes on him without even looking at him, his strokes slow, but steady as he smeared his own precum down the sides of his cock. 

Woonggi watched attentively as Kyungho stroked himself in front of him, taking in the tightness of his grip and the speed of his movements. He swallowed down his nervousness and reached out a shaky hand, touching the back of Kyungho’s hand to signal that he wanted to take over. 

Kyungho glanced down at Woonggi’s hand on his own, smiling and releasing his grip to let Woonggi replace his hand on his cock. He shuddered when he felt the smaller fingers wrap around the base, Woongi’s hand closing around him. The pace was slow, just like his own had been, Woonggi being overly cautious with his strokes. He couldn’t help but smile at the effort Woonggi was putting forth, trying his best to follow what he had been doing to himself. 

“Go a little faster.”

Kyungho coaxed, urging Woongi to speed up his strokes. He groaned when he complied, the pace increasing with the next few slides of Woongi’s hand. He let his head fall back again, his eyes closing, his lips parted to let out soft panting moans. Woonggi’s hand felt amazing against his swollen flesh, his soft, chubby fingers a major contrast to his own much larger hand. He let himself relax into the touch, both hands propped on the mattress and holding up his body weight. He let Woonggi control the pace for a few minutes, the pressure building up slowly in his groin, but not quite enough.

“Twist your wrist when you get to the top.”

He suggested, hoping the younger understood his directions.

Woonggi tried, but slipped, his hand sliding off of Kyungho entirely. He mumbled an apology, wrapping his fingers around his length again and trying to follow what Kyungho had instructed him to do.

After a couple of failed attempts at doing it the way Kyungho liked, he shifted his weight so that he could wrap one hand around Woonggi’s. He guided him carefully, moving Woonggi’s hand to the base of his cock and back to the tip, turning their hands together just slightly so that the angle of the slide changed. He did it a few more times before he moved his hand away, letting Woonggi take over again. He groaned when the younger male picked up the pace, his wrist flicking at the right time with each stoke, proving that he was indeed a quick learner. 

He could feel his orgasm building more rapidly, the tension in his balls causing them to draw up as he creeped closer to the edge. He opened his eyes to glance down at Woongi and warn him that he was going to cum soon, but as soon as he laid eyes on his face he knew it was too late. The way Woongi was focused solely on making Kyungho cum, his forehead scrunched up cutely from his eyes being narrowed, and his lips parted with his tongue barely peeking out in concentration was enough to push him over the edge. 

“Fuck.”

Kyungho groaned when he came, his cock spasming and his hips twitching as he spilled onto Woonggi’s still moving hand and his own stomach. He grunted when he felt himself twitch again, another spurt of cum dribbling out of the tip and he heaved a sigh, before flopping back onto the bed. He was spent.

Woonggi stopped what he was doing when Kyungho collapsed onto the bed, pulling his hand away and scowling at it. He looked around for something to wipe it off with and settled for a dirty t-shirt that was lying on the floor. After he had cleaned himself up, he laid down next to Kyungho, his eyes boring holes into the side of his head.

“Was it okay?”

He finally asked, nervous to hear the answer.

Kyungho laughed, turning his face to meet Woonggi’s gaze.

“Yes, it was okay.”

He promised, turning onto his side and reaching out one arm to pull Woonggi against his chest. 

“You made me feel good. Thank you.”

Woonggi smiled, burying his face in Kyungho’s chest and snuggling close to him. He frowned when he felt the wetness of Kyungho’s cum that was still on his stomach against his own, quickly pulling away in disgust.

“You’re sticky.”

He muttered, rolling off of the bed to pick up the shirt he had used to wipe his hands and toss it to Kyungho after rubbing it on his own stomach. He grabbed his boxer briefs and jeans off of the floor, tugging them back on while Kyungho wiped himself down. 

“What’s got you in such a rush to leave me behind?”

Kyungho teased, sitting cross legged on the bed, still naked from the waist down.

“I’m hungry.”

Woonggi supplied, shrugging.

Kyungho’s stomach rumbled and they both laughed.

“I guess we’re both hungry, toss me my boxers and my pants, would you?”

Kyungho asked, catching them when Woonggi threw them at his head playfully. He slid off the edge of the bed after untangling them and pulled them on, removing the hair tie from his hair and making sure he looked put together. He didn’t want the others getting any ideas. It wasn’t that he was opposed to anyone knowing he was attracted to Woonggi, they all knew he was bisexual. He just wasn’t sure that Woonggi was comfortable openly talking about whatever it was that they were doing.

Once they were sure they didn’t look too much like they had just fooled around, they made their way out of the room and back down the hall to the living area. They were greeted by the smell of pizza and loud chatter, the others having just sat down to watch a movie on the big screen television they all shared as they padded into the living area. 

“Oh hey, you’re here.”

Chihoon called when he looked up from grabbing a slice of pizza from an open box on the coffee table.

“Is everything okay now?”

Jaeyun asked hesitantly, noticing the fact that Woonggi seemed to be a bit red in the face.

“Yeah.”

Kyungho supplied.

“We’re good.”

Woonggi smiled up at Kyungho before turning back to the others, darting between the members seated on the floor to get a slice of pizza.

Kyungho smiled as he watched him mingle with the others, his eyes moving to meet Jaeyun’s briefly before he settled at the end of the coffee table; not missing the knowing look the elder gave him.

“Let’s eat!”


	2. Chapter Two

A week had passed since his encounter with Kyungho and nothing had really changed between them. Kyungho still treated him like his cute dongsaeng, complete with compliments and the usual skinship, but nothing that led Woonggi to believe their relationship was more than what it had been before it had happened. It bothered him.

The members had finally gotten a day off and chose to spend it at a nearby arcade, playing games, and eating junk food to their heart’s content. Woonggi was no exception, eating and then burning off all of the calories by playing dance simulations. He found himself draped across a bench seat shortly after finishing five straight rounds of Dance Dance Revolution, his head hanging upside down off of one end. He spotted Kyungho across the room, fist pumping the air after beating Chan at some first person shooter, and he scoffed without noticing that he had company.

Jaeyun had taken a seat on the other side of the table shortly after Woonggi threw himself across the bench, quietly munching on french fries and staring at the youngest member. He could tell that Woonggi was worn out from dancing, his hair dripping with sweat, and his t-shirt clinging to his upper body. He leaned on his arms on the tabletop after a few minutes, his neck craning to peek at Woonggi. He raised one eyebrow as he noted the expression on the other male’s face. 

Woonggi’s eyebrows were furrowed, his lips twitching as he stared across the room and made an annoyed sound. Jaeyun turned his gaze to follow Woonggi’s, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips when he saw what he was looking at. It had been obvious to Jaeyun that something had happened between Kyungho and Woonggi the night that they were in their room alone for a while, but he wasn’t sure the extent of it. Neither of the two had opened up about what had happened and Jaeyun wasn’t one to pry, but Woongi’s obvious irritation at seeing Kyungho with his arm tossed around Chan’s shoulders as they neared the table told him more than he needed to know.

“Yah! Woonggi, you’re taking up the whole bench. Move over would you.”

Kyungho chided, knocking the younger male in the side of the head with his knee lightly. He laughed when Woonggi made an aborted noise, clutching the side of his head in an exaggerated manner, but complied. He let Chan sit first, sliding in beside him and sandwiching the other dancer between himself and Woonggi. 

Jaeyun leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms along the back of the booth, eyes sliding from one member to the next seated across from him. Woonggi was still visibly annoyed, his cheeks puffed out and his eyes narrowed at the table in front of him. Chan and Kyungho were laughing about something neither he or Jaeyun understood. He hummed softly and reached across the table, tapping Woonggi on the arm.

“Wanna go play the new Mario Kart game with me?”

He questioned, his eyes pleading with the younger male. He knew that Woonggi was terrible at racing games and wasn’t the biggest fan of them, but Jaeyun honestly wanted to give it a try now that there was someone free to play with him. The other members were scattered around the arcade, but with their own games to play, and he wanted to get Woonggi away from the two seated next to him.

Woonggi shrugged, letting himself be dragged out of the booth by Jaeyun, his feet shuffling along behind their leader as they made their way towards the racing games. He was still pouting, but laughed when Jaeyun yanked him close and ruffled his hair lovingly.

Kyungho turned in his seat, no longer listening to what Chan was saying, his eyes following the two departing backs. He felt a slight churning in his stomach when he saw the way that Jaeyun pulled Woonggi along so effortlessly, the both of them smiling brightly.

“So I told her.. Yo, are you listening?”

Chan startled Kyungho out of his thoughts, his own body turning to look in the direction that Jaeyun and Woonggi had headed off in. He raised one eyebrow, his eyes falling to rest on the side of Kyungho’s face. The other male’s expression was blank, but his jaw was set in a hard line, alerting Chan that something was amiss. He leaned close to Kyungho’s face, his lips just a hair’s breadth away from Kyungho’s cheek.

“Earth to Kyungho.”

Chan stated, laughing when Kyungho jolted and turned to face him. He backed away with a start when their lips almost collided, eyes wide, and blinking.

“Listen. I like you, but not like that.”

He joked, laughing at the sour expression on Kyungho’s face.

“Oh, come on. It was just a joke.”

Chan rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to where Jaeyun and Woonggi were now seated at a racing game, side by side, bickering over wanting to use the same character. He noted the way that Kyungho sighed and turned in his seat, his eyes downcast. He reached for some of the abandoned french fries Jaeyun had been eating minutes before.

“What’s up with you?”

Chan urged, nudging Kyungho with his elbow. He had noticed that something seemed to be a bit off with his friend in the past week, but he had blown it off as just being tired from the end of promotions. They all were. He hadn’t put much thought into it until just now, when his usually attentive friend seemed overly distracted. He hadn’t missed the way he seemed to flinch every time Woonggi touched him or how he avoided eye contact, only to let his gaze linger on the maknae for a little longer than necessary.

“Nothing. Just tired.”

Kyungho shrugged, shoving a fry into his mouth.

“You know, stuffing your face so that you can’t talk isn’t gonna stop me from asking questions. You might as well just tell me what’s going on.”

Chan prodded, jabbing Kyungho in the ribs with a sharp elbow.

Kyungho jerked, glaring at Chan down the bridge of his nose. He huffed and swallowed the now mushy potato in his mouth, breathing out another sigh and steeling himself to explain the situation to his best friend.

“So what’s going on with you and Kyungho?”

Jaeyun asked casually as he fired a green turtle shell at the computerized competitors ahead of him in their current Mario Kart race. He didn’t miss the way Woonggi tensed, before his kart skidded into a wall and the youngest of their group let out an annoyed huff.

“Nothing is going on.”

He breathed, steering his kart back onto the track and stomping on the gas pedal that was underneath his right foot. 

“Did he do something to upset you again?”

Jaeyun questioned, his eyes still focused on the screen in front of him, but watching Woonggi in his peripheral vision. 

“No, he didn’t do anything.”

Woonggi answered quickly, turning the wheel to slide past the 5th place computer, his jawline tense as he moved behind the one in 4th.

“Then is it something he isn’t doing that’s bothering you?”

Jaeyun breezed past the finish line, taking a solid 2nd place. He turned to face Woonggi now, the other male still gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. He was staring blankly at the results screen, Wario hopping around wildly at his victory.

“Look, I know something happened between the two of you that day. I don’t know exactly what, but it’s obviously something that is causing you pain.”

Jaeyun tried again, reaching one hand out to rest on Woonggi’s shoulder. The younger male flinched at the touch, seemingly snapping out of the daze he was in, and he turned to stare at Jaeyun just as blankly as he had been at the screen.

“It doesn’t matter.”

He supplied, shrugging nonchalantly.

“It does matter if it’s upsetting you this much. You’ve been so low energy this past week and don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you keep looking at him when you think no one is paying attention, like you’re waiting for something that isn’t coming.”

Jaeyun’s voice was soft, but firm, offering Woonggi an ear and a safe place if he needed to vent.

Woonggi groaned, throwing himself back into the hard plastic driver’s seat, his eyes closing as he stretched out his legs, and let his body go limp.

“It just feels like it was nothing, I guess.”

He started, unsure of how to explain the situation to Jaeyun.

Jaeyun hummed to show that he was listening.

“We talked, and then, we did _ that,  _ but nothing changed.”

“Ah.”

Jaeyun nodded, Woonggi confirming his suspicions. He didn’t need to know exactly what  _ that _ was, but he was pretty sure of what it meant.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

Woonggi rolled his head to the side, his eyes landing on Jaeyun’s face, a scowl on his lips.

“And say what? Hey, I really liked it when you sucked my dick, but it’s kind of bothering me that you don’t even seem to want to touch me except when you have to for work stuff?”

Jaeyun choked on nothing, his eyes going wide at Woonggi’s honesty. The younger male had never been one to filter himself or sugar coat things, but the information was much more than Jaeyun had wanted to process at the current time.

“Well, maybe not in those exact words, but it might be a good idea to at least let him know that you’re feeling a bit lost about the whole thing.”

He suggested, still trying to get the mental image of two of their youngest members in that position out of his mind.

“I don’t know. Maybe he just doesn’t see me as anything other than his  _ cute dongsaeng  _ that he did a favor for.”

Woonggi stated plainly, his eyes now focused back on the screen.

“Well at least you’d know if that was the case if you asked.”

Jaeyun shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at the booth they had left the person in question at. He furrowed his brows, noting the closeness of the two still seated there. Chan’s head nodded slowly at whatever Kyungho was saying and then Chan laughed, slapping Kyungho on the shoulder. No wonder Woonggi was so worked up. 

Kyungho had always been close to Chan, the two of them often patting each other on the butt or hanging off of each other's shoulders. However, after knowing what had transpired between Woonggi and Kyungho, Jaeyun could understand a little better why their overly physical friendship would cause the younger so much discomfort.

“Just try talking to him. It’ll make you feel better.”

Jaeyun turned back to the pouting maknae. He chuckled when he was greeted with a snort, followed by a _ “Fine. Okay.” _

“I really did not need to know all of the details, but wow.”

Chan laughed, nodding his head and slapping Kyungho on the shoulder. He knew that his friend was far from a saint, but he hadn’t expected to hear what had transpired between him and Woonggi.

“Yeah, wow.”

Kyungho rolled his eyes, sinking against the back of the booth. He pushed one hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in random places.

“So what are you gonna do now?”

Chan asked, now fully invested in Kyungho’s business.

“I don’t know. I just feel like I did something wrong somehow…”

He explained, sighing heavily, and dropping his hands to his lap. His fingers picked idly at the hem of his shirt, his eyes downcast.

“Why do you feel that way?”

Chan was a bit confused. It didn’t seem like anything had changed much between the two younger males, the two of them still keeping up the same level of skinship on camera as always. If anything Kyungho seemed to be more aware of the youngest.

“I guess..”

Kyungho sighed.

“I feel like I somehow took advantage of him.”

He finally admitted. Though hearing the words out loud failed to comfort him. In fact, it made it all the more real and made him feel worse.

“Oh. Well, did he seem like he didn’t want to do it?”

Chan asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No.”

“Hmmm. Did he say he didn’t want to?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Kyungho groaned and leaned forward, bringing his arms to rest on the table. He buried his face in his arms, grunting when he felt Chan’s hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his tense muscles.

“Kyungho..”

Chan started.

“He’s never been with anyone before.”

Kyungho interrupted him, turning his face to look at Chan again.

“Is that what you’re concerned about? That because you were the first person to touch him that you somehow stole his innocence and committed some serious crime against humanity?”

Chan raised one eyebrow, his lips quirking into a smirk. He laughed when Kyungho scowled at him and hid his face again, kicking him under the table.

“Ow, hey!”

Chan pinched his side, earning himself a yelp, and laughed while rolling his eyes.

“Listen. Everyone has a first time. You did. I did. Hell, we all know Sungmin is fucking Chihoon and Chihoon isn’t acting like a coward about it.”

“I’m not a coward.”

Kyungho mumbled.

“The point is: If not you, then someone else. Do you really want it to be someone else that he does all of these things with for the first time?”

Chan continued, resuming the slow motion of rubbing Kyungho’s back.

“No.”

Kyungho mumbled again.

“Then talk to him. I know you’re scared. That’s fine, but I think you’ll feel better once you do. If you’re afraid that he thinks you only used him, then being silent is just going to make it worse. You have to tell him that he’s more than that. He is more than that, right?”

The question was posed more silently than the rest of Chan’s speech, his tone even and low.

“Yeah. He is.”

Kyungho sat up then, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He nodded his head resolutely.

“You’re right. I should talk to him.”

“Yes, you should.”

Chan reiterated, smiling, and slapping Kyungho on the back.

“If you’re done sulking, I think I’m ready for round three.”

He nodded towards the shooting game that he had already lost two rounds of against Kyungho just before their talk.

“You’re going down.”

Kyungho stated, raising his fist and pointing his thumb at the ground before urging Chan out of the booth and racing back towards the game area.

-►-►-►

Woonggi stood outside of the door to their room, his feet shifting uncomfortably. He knew they needed to talk, but he still wasn’t ready to get turned down, if that were the case. He whimpered quietly to himself, jerking when he heard a low cough just down the hall, and he turned his eyes to the figure.

“Go on. Everyone else is watching the movie. Well, a couple of them. Most of them fell asleep.”

Jaeyun called softly, raising a hand to wave it at the younger male. 

Woonggi swallowed down his fear and nodded his head, reaching a shaking hand out to grasp the doorknob. He wasn’t sure if Kyungho was even awake, but he was going to have to enter the bedroom at some point to sleep himself. He might as well get this over with.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open, the room dark, except for the light from Kyungho’s cell phone screen that washed over the top of his bare chest and neck, illuminating his tired face. He closed the door quietly, padding into the room, and clearing his throat. 

“Hm? Who is it?”

Kyungho lowered his phone from his face, turning it to cast the light on the intruder.

“Oh, Woonggi. Were you getting ready for bed? You can turn on the light.”

He offered, settling his eyes back on his screen and expecting the other male to do just that. Instead, he was surprised to find Woonggi crowding his space, settling next to him on the bed. He was looking at him with a serious expression, his lips pressed together in a pout, and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungho set his phone down, the light shining up into the air and creating a hazy halo around them. 

Woonggi didn’t reply, nor did he move, his eyes scanning Kyungho’s features for any sign of emotion. 

“Hey. Is everything okay?”

Kyungho pressed, turning slightly on his side to get a better look at Woonggi’s face.

“No.”

Woonggi replied simply, sighing just after the word escaped his lips.

Kyungho opened his mouth to speak, but Woonggi started again, Kyungho’s lips pursing as the younger started the conversation that neither of them were ready to have. 

“Why did you do that stuff last week?”

Woonggi asked, his teeth digging into his lower lip nervously.

“Ah. I should have known that’s what this was about.”

Kyungho sighed, rolling onto his back again, his eyes drifting to stare at the bottom of the bunk that was settled over his own.

“I did it, because I wanted to.”

He explained, no other explanation necessary.

Woonggi furrowed his brow deeper.

“Why, though? Why- Why did you want to? It’s not like we're in any special relationship. You haven’t even touched me since then, unless you had to. It’s only for the camera, for the fans. Not- Not for me.”

Woonggi started, his voice shaking slightly.

“Why do you only seem to pay special attention to Chan? I know he’s your best friend, but-”

Woongi choked on his own words, the air in his lungs coming out in a rush.

“Why did you do that if you don’t care? I thought- I thought it was because you cared, but you don’t even hold my hand, or hug me, or -”

He was crying now, his small frame trembling with every breath. His words began slurring together until they made no sense, but Kyungho had heard all that he needed to hear.

“Woonggi..”

Kyungho didn’t even finish his sentence before he was sitting up, pulling Woonggi against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, letting Woonggi sag against him and sob into his neck. He stroked his hair with one hand, the other rubbing the same circles into Woongi’s back that Chan had rubbed into his just hours ago. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Woonggi. God, I’m an idiot.”

He muttered against Woonggi’s hair, his nose buried in the unruly curls and pressing against his scalp. He held Woonggi until he stopped shaking, his limp arms finally moving to wrap around Kyungo’s middle loosely. 

“Is that what you’re upset about? That you thought I didn’t have feelings for you?”

Kyungho asked carefully, hoping that he was reading the situation correctly.

Woonggi nodded, his teary face squishing against Kyungho’s shoulder.

“I really am an idiot. I was avoiding you because I was worried that you thought that I just used you and I didn’t know how to approach you.”

Kyungho admitted, sighing into Woonggi’s hair. He frowned at his own stupidity, unsure of how he hadn’t seen the signs. Not much had changed between them, but Woonggi sat a little bit closer, his touch lingered a little bit longer, and his smile was a little bit brighter since their encounter the week before.

“I didn’t think that at first, but I started to wonder the last couple of days.”

Woonggi mumbled, a soft sniffle following his admission.

“I would never.. do what I did if I didn’t care about you and I should have been more adamant about making sure you knew that. Instead, I was just worried about myself and how the situation made me look, not how you felt or what you needed to hear. I’m sorry for that.”

Kyungho apologized softly, pulling away just enough to look Woonggi in the eyes. It was dark between them now, his phone lost somewhere in the sheets.

“I did those things because I wanted to, and I wanted to because I like you, Woonggi.”

Kyungho held his breath after he finally said it, waiting for the younger male to reply.

Woonggi stared at him silently, his eyes still shimmering from the tears he had shed, even in the dark. He let out another soft sob, startling Kyungho, and he shook his head when the other male tried to speak.

“I like you, too.”

He admitted, a weight lifting off of his shoulders after he had let it all out.

Kyungho hummed, a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at the shadowed features of Woonggi’s face.

“Let’s lie down, okay?”

He suggested, releasing the smaller male from his grasp, and moving to lie on his side. He looked up at Woonggi, who was unmoving, just looking at him curiously. The light from his phone was finally shining on them again, having fallen loose when Kyungho settled under the sheets. 

Woonggi took a moment to process what was happening, his mind still whirring with anxious thoughts and happiness that all seemed to bleed together, despite Kyungho’s confession.

“Hey, come here.”

Kyungho urged, reaching out to touch Woonggi’s arm gently.

Woonggi looked down at the hand on his arm, blinking at it slowly. He nodded his head, still unable to form proper words, partially due to emotional exhaustion. He sank down onto the mattress, his cheek pressed against a pillow as he came face to face with Kyungho again.

“Mmm, roll over.”

Kyungho nudged him, wanting Woonggi’s back to be facing him.

Woonggi furrowed his brow, unsure of why Kyungho didn’t want to be facing him, but he complied; rolling over slowly until he was facing the far wall.

Kyungho draped one arm around Woonggi’s middle, pulling his smaller frame back against his chest. He pressed his chin against Woonggi’s shoulder. His hand moved to find Woonggi’s and he laced their fingers together.

“Now we can do this.”

He held their hands up to Woonggi’s face, showing him how small his own hand looked wrapped up in Kyungho’s.

“This is what you wanted, right? To hold hands and be held?”

Kyungho’s voice was low and soft, careful, yet caring, and full of warmth. Woonggi could hear his sincerity in them.

“Yeah..”

Woonggi muttered, afraid his voice would crack if he said more than that. His eyes were brimming with tears again, but not out of distress or sadness this time. He was happy. Happy that he was able to convey his feelings and happy that they were returned. He let out a soft noise when Kyungho nuzzled his nose against his cheek, a warm kiss pressing into his jaw.

“You must be tired. Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

Kyungho whispered, his cheek settling against the cool pillow behind Woonggi’s head. He smiled himself when he heard the low hum from the other male, his body finally releasing all of the tension it had been holding. He was content now, no longer fearful of what would come the following day, because he had his answer. He wanted to be with Woonggi and only Woonggi. He closed his own eyes once his phone screen dimmed, resting in the space between their feet, and leaving them in complete darkness.

Tomorrow would be a better day.

-►-►-►

Woonnggi yawned, his eyes twitching, but not opening. He was warm. Almost too warm. He could feel the weight of an arm draped over his hip and the heat of a body against his back. He shifted slightly, stretching out his legs and unintentionally pressing his bottom against the body behind him. He halted his movement, his eyes blinking open as he released a shaky breath. 

Kyungho was hard, as he often was when he first woke up, but he didn’t usually wake up with a warm body pressed against his front. He bit back a moan when Woonggi shifted, his jaw clenching tight. He was almost always the first one to wake up in the morning and had been lying awake for some time now, but keeping still as to not disturb Woonggi. He had nodded to Jisu who raised an eyebrow at him in question when he popped in to grab some clean clothes, but opted to leave the two of them in peace in favor of getting in a long shower before the others woke up from their pile on the living room floor. They had all fallen asleep watching a movie after their arcade excursion.

He closed his eyes, trying to will his heart and his boner to calm down when Woonggi pressed back against him again. This time the movement seemed more purposeful, Woonggi’s body flush against his own, but he couldn’t be too sure. He kept himself as still as possible despite the growing urge to grind his hips against Woonggi’s bottom. He choked out a noise, his fingers digging into the meat of Woonggi’s thigh when the other male squirmed against him again.

“So you are awake.”

Woonggi breathed, his voice thick and laced with sleep. He was awake now, despite the heaviness of his eyelids, and the lingering urge to close them. 

“Nn.”

Kyungho grunted, afraid that his voice would betray him if he tried to speak. 

Woonggi turned just then, rolling over to face Kyungho. He blinked up at him, his long lashes fanning his cheeks, but said nothing.

Kyungho shifted his arm, his hand moving to rest on the small of Woonggi’s back. He stared down at the younger male, his eyes scanning his face slowly. He could feel the heat radiating between them, their bodies pressed closely together. It was apparent to him that Woonggi was just as aroused as he was, the hard line of his cock rubbing against his own.

“Woonggi..”

He started, his voice gravelly and low. His eyes flickered to Woonggi’s lips, where the other had just licked them, before meeting the younger’s gaze again. He shuddered when Woonggi rolled his hips, his cock twitching under his basketball shorts. He sucked in a breath, willing himself to keep his cool, but experimentally eased his hips forward in time with Woonggi’s.

Woonggi gasped, feeling the pressure increase when Kyungho matched his rhythm. He let his eyes fall shut, his lips parting on a soft moan after a few minutes.

Kyungho grunted again, this time in mild irritation. The thick material of his shorts was dulling the sensations, disallowing him to feel as good as he had hoped to. He removed his arm from around Woonggi’s hip, his fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts to shimmy them down. He nodded towards Woonggi’s pajama bottoms when the other male stilled and looked up at him.

Woonggi glanced down at his own arousal, tenting the front of his flannel sleep pants, then directed his gaze to Kyungho’s exposed erection. His cheeks flushed immediately, his eyes moving back to rest on Kyungho’s face. He swallowed thickly, shyness overcoming him despite the fact that he had been the one to initiate things. He flinched when he felt the heat of Kyungho’s breath on his ear, his words ghosting across sensitive skin.

“It’ll feel better this way. Trust me.”

Woonggi nodded slowly, shifting back just enough to follow Kyungho’s lead, and push his pajama bottoms down to his knees, along with his boxer briefs. His teeth were digging into his lower lip when he met Kyungho’s gaze again, his eyes full of expectation. He jerked when he felt a warm hand wrap around him, Kyungho’s long fingers gliding easily down his hard length. 

Kyungho smirked at the way Woonggi reacted to his touch, the other male overly sensitive first thing in the morning. He released him from his grip just long enough to pull him close again, their bodies flush together. He smiled softly at Woonggi, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into his hip, before he dropped his hand back down between them. He carefully wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks and gripped them firmly. He slowly started to ease his hand up and down, precome dribbling from both of their tips, and smearing along their lengths.

Woonggi hissed at the sensation, never having felt something like this before. He had been nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of Kyungho’s mouth on him the week prior and this was coming close to being just as overwhelming. He trembled with each pass of Kyungho’s hand over his cock, his own fingers grasping at Kyungho’s shoulders to keep himself grounded. He tried to stay still, his hips jerking every once in a while, and he narrowed his eyes when Kyungho chuckled.

“You don’t have to stay still.”

Kyungho informed him, grinning when Woonggi furrowed his brow.

“Like this..”

Kyungho rolled his hips forward on a downstroke, his cock sliding against the underside of Woonggi’s as his hand worked around them. 

Woonggi let out a strangled noise, a moan breaking free when Kyungho moved again, his hips picking up and creating a steady pace. He tried moving his hips himself, thrusting into the circle of Kyungho’s fist. He felt like he was about to lose his mind, the pleasure hitting him from all angles. He groaned and panted, soft whimpers emitting from deep in his throat when Kyungho would thrust against him unexpectedly. He let his forehead fall, burying his face in the crook of Kyungho’s neck as they moved. Each shift of Kyungho’s hand and hips were calculated, while Woongi’s own were sloppy and desperate.

Kyungho let his eyes fall shut, his breathing fairly even, despite the increase in speed. He felt more than heard the way Woonggi whined against his skin, the younger male’s hips starting to stutter. He focused on timing his hips so that they matched Woonggi’s, his hand doing the exact opposite to increase the friction. He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, his orgasm quickly approaching. His lips were parted slightly, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips when Woonggi came with a sob. He could feel the other male’s small, white teeth digging into the muscle of his shoulder as he twitched and released the built up tension. He groaned and followed shortly after, spilling over his hand and stomach to mix with Woonggi’s own release.

Woonggi huffed, the air around him stifling and muggy. His cheek was pressed against Kyungho’s shoulder, his nose digging into the side of his neck. His heart was beating steadily in his chest, his body sated; yet drained. He mumbled something unintelligible against Kyungho’s skin, sweat trickling down his forehead and into his eyes. He grumbled and moved his hand to rub at them, finally rolling onto his back and staring at the bottom of the overhead bunk. He felt Kyungho shift, joining him in lying quietly side by side.

“So..”

He started, trailing off before he could finish his sentence. He wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted to say, but he knew that he couldn’t leave without saying something this time.

“I meant what I said.”

Kyungho spoke instead. His voice was steady, but held a hint of insecurity to it.

Woonggi turned his head to stare at the side of Kyungho’s face, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“I like you.”

Kyungho clarified. He turned his own head to meet Woonggi’s curious gaze.

“I have for a while now.”

He let his eyes shift to stare at the wall past Woonggi’s head, afraid of the reaction he might get from the younger male to know he’d been interested in him for a while. He had lied when he said he didn’t think of anyone that way, not wanting to scare the other off immediately.

“How long?”

Woonggi’s voice cracked slightly, his nervousness coming through.

  
  


“A few months, I think.. I’m not sure. I just know that at some point I started wanting to touch you more. Not.. Not just like what we just did, but like..”

Kyungho shrugged, finally meeting Woonggi’s gaze again, his words dying on his tongue when Woonggi reached out and took his hand in his own.

“Like this?”

Woonggi asked quietly, squeezing Kyungho’s hand in his.

“Yeah. Like this..”

Kyungho repeated back, his thumb rubbing the back of Woonggi’s hand softly. He stared at the younger male for a few minutes, the silence between them almost deafening.

“Woonggi..”

He started, his confidence wavering slightly, despite Woonggi having said he liked him also the night before. He had to be sure.

“I want to do this more. With you. I want to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you, and..”

“And other stuff like what we just did?”

Woonggi finished, giving Kyungho a lopsided smile.

“Yeah. That, too. What I mean is..”

Kyungho took a deep breath.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

He released the breath, his heart thundering in his chest as he waited nervously for Woonggi’s reply.

Woonggi sighed, his eyes narrowing as he studied every feature of Kyungho’s face, his lips pressed together in a thin line. His silence was scaring Kyungho.

“You don’t have to. It was just a suggestion. I just-”

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. As long as we can keep doing this.”

Woonggi cut him off, glancing down at their hands, and grinning widely at Kyungho’s bewilderment. He laughed when Kyungho let go of his hand to pinch his side, scolding him for making him so worried about his reply. He laughed and took Kyungho’s hand again, sighing happily, and squeezing it gently.

Kyungho was right. 

Today was definitely going to be a good day.


End file.
